The Right Words
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: While cleaning up their apartment, Fafnir discovers the joys of dating sims. Meanwhile, Makoto deserves the joys of what having a real boyfriend feels like.


**A/N:** Written as a Rare Male Slash 2017 exchange gift for ried.

* * *

Spring cleaning, the humans called it. Fafnir knew little about such a thing. Back at his cave, tucking his valuables away at the back of the cave had been his top priority. Every time a new treasure had been chuck into the pile, he had never bothered to organize the golds, jewels, and war trophies. He had simply watched his collection grew, quite satisfied with the result.

On the other hand…

Cleaning an entire room full of manga, anime, and video games was not as easily as it sounded at first glance. Makoto preferred everything in alphabetical order; he was quite meticulous about keeping his hobby items properly away from dust or ruin.

At first, Fafnir wasn't too thrilled about helping the human out. Hadn't he made it perfectly clear that he preferred taking care of the apartment while Makoto was at work, not committing himself to laborious activities? But if he was going stay here and make a friend out of this human not helping with his deal of the housework would be rude. Besides, these items were Makoto's treasures. Treasures were his specialty. Treating all treasures with careful respect was important.

And anyway, Fafnir finally could dig through some of the video games on the highest shelves and sample their box art. Fafnir would always like MMORPGs the most, of course, but Makoto had told him that branching out a little was imperative as a gamer. More options meant more possibilities! Shooters, fantasy RPGs, adventure action, sports… the list went on.

So when Fafnir reached for the topmost shelf, he was surprised the cardboard box was so large and _heavy_. The contents of the box shook as he pulled it down. The art was crisp and festive, a row of five teenage boys smiling sunnily, each boy having distinctive hair colors. A stunning space background made the picture life-like and brilliant, but Fafnir didn't really see how it was possible for humans to stand in space without some form of protection. Even dragons could not explore space!

"What is this?" Fafnir called over to Makoto. The art looked so… fluffy and happy. And it kind of made him sick looking at it. He kind of wanted to flame it into oblivion. But no, Fafnir wouldn't. It was a treasure, he reminded himself. Makoto's treasure.

Makoto's head poked out from the next bookcase.

"Oh, that's my special edition of _Love Planet Story_!" Makoto propped up more game boxes on the shelf. "I forgot I still had that. These days, it's a pretty rare collector's edition."

Love…? Fafnir's flinched a bit at the word, although he was still mildly interested. He knew a little about human courting.

"Dating sim?" Fafnir tilted the limited edition box left to right while inspecting it. The bright computer light glinted off its shiny surface in the dark. What strange terminology for this game. "Are you saying… humans date video games?"

Humans must be lonely, Fafnir reasoned. Their mating rituals didn't seem all that complicated compared to dragon mating.

Makoto laughed. Fafnir shot him a glare.

"No, no! That's ridiculous. Unless the game is… well, that's too advanced for you." Makoto wiped his forehead and fixed his crooked glasses. His lips quirked as he thought. "You play as a protagonist that tries to court your potential love interests. There are different 'routes' that help you end up with every one of your love interests if you choose the right answers."

Fafnir huffed at something being too "advanced" for him. No human would ever best him in a fight! Not once! But he was intrigued. Were humans so annoyed with each other that they had to obtain love in games? He could relate to that opinion.

"Sounds like a strategy game," Fafnir commented off-handedly.

Makoto shrugged and went back to alphabetizing the bottom row of a shelf. "A little bit? But not really. Just a lot of story. The trick is to be as nice to your 'target' as possible."

"Hm," Fafnir replied absently, dropping it next to the computer for later. He guessed he could be nicer to humans in video games. Perhaps it might be decent research material.

* * *

Fafnir almost flamed the computer screen as soon as the game's introduction video played. The music was too nasally and cutesy, too bubbly and sparkly… and _horrendous_. But he persevered. Neither was he impressed with the story. The game's story was flat and… slow! What was this game!?

"This is asinine." Fafnir played games where he grinded and destroyed wild monsters or battle hardened enemies! Fafnir lived for action games, slashing and beating up strong foes. Those were true games even a dragon could get behind. This was nothing up his alley. "I can't believe humans play this trash and enjoy it. No wonder their species isn't superior."

But then, he stared into the eyes of the one boy on the screen. "Rin-senpai" the text bubble called the green haired boy. A goofy grin was plastered on his face, but… Fafnir recognized a subtle yet perceptible difference in that smile. It was different from the others. It was off compared to his classmates.

That alone was how Fafnir pushed himself to play. And how, hours into the morning, he found himself frustrated when his answers didn't lead him to Rin-senpai pouring all his secrets to him. He read the long dialogues and absorbed the game world's complexities. In fact, Fafnir was so engrossed he forgot to log into his MMORPGs after midnight and start his daily quests.

* * *

Makoto pushed himself out of bed and stretched. He didn't hear the usual keyboard clacking that normally greeted him, and Makoto found himself both concerned and surprised. Could Fafnir be angry at a game? It wouldn't be the first time. Except on that day, he had amazingly broken the keyboard in half.

Padding over to the computer area, he computer screen glow blinded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes, the darkened form in the chair came into focus. He yawned.

"Morning," he said.

No response.

"Faf…-kun?" Makoto rubbed at his eyes.

The chair creaked. Fafnir didn't look away from the screen.

"I didn't know…" Fafnir croaked.

Makoto blinked. Fafnir's voice was lower, huskier. His brain had short-circuited before he finally realized what it might be.

"Are you…" No way, he couldn't be. He just couldn't be. He wondered if it were possible for the always Fafnir to do _that_ , but he didn't see streaks on his voice. Nonetheless, Fafnir's hand cupping his chin, his eyes downcast, told another tale.

Makoto leaned over his shoulder. When he didn't receive a response, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Makoto was careful not to disturb Fafnir when he was gaming—Fafnir hated to be touched randomly—but Fafnir didn't flinch. "Didn't what?"

"That… that it would be…" Fafnir pointed at the screen. " _Sad_."

Oh. Maybe he had then. He was not inclined to ask about that, though. "Is it?" Makoto asked, rubbing the back of his head. He was still too sleepy to properly process which game it was.

Fafnir whirled around on his desk chair and pointed at the screen. "Look at this human!" He turned into lecturing mode, red eyes blazing. "This human said it's everyone's dream to visit the moon with the person they love. He was too sickly to do so. He promised me we would. We haven't gotten that far…"

Makoto glanced at Fafnir's screen. Indeed, the blocky MMO visuals weren't blocking up the computer screen like usual—the character Fafnir had referred to as "Rin-senpai" must be the green-haired one on the screen blushing up a storm. Makoto recognized the art style. Now it made sense. He knew he should have played that game a long time ago, but with the heavy game load the month it had released, it had never been on his priority list. It didn't help years had passed since then.

Wait, did Fafnir just say… "we"? Did he get that into it?

But it didn't matter. Tears welled in his eyes, overcome at the rush of emotion. He squeezed Fafnir's shoulder. "I know! To now live your life's dream… that's truly, truly horrible! Why must they torture us… There is no acceptable reason!"

It might not have been something every gamer couple cried about, but they weren't "ordinary" as it was. Last time Makoto had played a game from this company, he had blubbered and sobbed like a baby. And he hated to admit to anyone else… but Fafnir understood the heartache and pain! Too many times had he played a dating sim only for them to end in disaster. He didn't know Rin-senpai's story, but breaking the heart of a boy with a dream was the saddest thing in the world.

After Makoto managed to wipe the tears from his eyes, he sighed, "Anyway, it might be his dream—"

Fafnir suddenly stood up and stared Makoto squarely in the eyes. He wasn't listening at this point, caught up in his own thoughts. "Very well. I have decided on something very important. Since this is important for humans when they love each other."

Makoto blinked, brain screeching to a halt. Did he just say lo—

Fafnir matter-of-factly wrpped his arms under Makoto's arms and drew him against his chest. The starch, perfectly pristine fabric rubbed against Makoto's shirt and made him pause, blood rushing to his head and entire thought process halt.

Makoto coughed and stumbled backwards. "Uh, _what_?"

"I'm going to take you to the moon," Fafnir repeated himself.

"H—How do you plan to do that?"

"Simple. I plan to turn into dragon form and fly into the fly. It shouldn't take too long to reach the moon and came home."

Relaxing, Makoto hummed. Seeing the moonlight up close and personal would be a nice idea, romantic even in which way, but they couldn't survive that at all. Fafnir—the calm and collective one, always—must be pretty hellbent on pleasing him if he wasn't thinking straight. "No oxygen in space, remember." It wasn't his dream, but Makoto hadn't seen Fafnir quite this fired up about anything since he first beat him in a fighting game.

Fafnir's shoulders slumped as his expectations fell from orbit and crashed back to reality. Makoto peered over his shoulder and noticed that Fafnir's eyes still burned in determination. He found himself rather mesmerized. Makoto felt his cheeks warm. There was just something _there_ brimming under the surface.

"Perhaps that poses a issue," Fafnir admitted, annoyed. "But I have learned more things from your human romance games."

Makoto inhaled sharply. He hoped he could handle it, because he honestly had no idea how to read that bold expression.

Fafnir didn't let go of him while he thought. Makoto didn't really mind that, in any case. This was a nice way to wake up.

* * *

"Dragons don't give gifts," Fafnir said. He somberly dropped a melon bread in their basket and walked after Makoto.

Makoto handed their groceries to the convenience store clerks and fished for some change. "Where does that come from?"

"In the game, I had to give Rin-senpai a gift," Fafnir said. "I gave him a book on the first playthrough. He didn't like books, and I lost my chance with him. On my third playthrough I found out he likes flowers. He wants to fill the moon with flowers."

Pretty flowers blossoming on the moon? Eventually, Fafnir would eventually think humans were greater than they really were if he continued at this pace and believed such niceties.

Makoto gathered up his bags, handing one to Fafnir. They exited the store and started back on the sidewalk. Even hours later, he was still surprised he was so passionate about the game.

"Well, we do give flowers." Makoto nodded. He was no expert but he knew that much. "Especially on Valentine's or Christmas. Those are lovers holidays here, but both aren't for months."

"Why wait?" Fafnir asked.

Makoto was going to ask "what do you mean" but he couldn't open his mouth to ask in time. He just stared in shock.

Fafnir approached a tiny flower shop down the street and stopped next to the pots of flowers out front. He examined them and, without abandon, pulled out a handful of yellow daffodils. He presented them to Makoto with a serious face. Soil flew in each direction and landed on Fafnir's perfectly spot-free shoes. The pot thumped and bounced against the ground.

Makoto gaped. He was in awe that he had _ripped out even the flower's roots._ "Put those back! We'll have to pay for them!"

"Does it matter?" Fafnir snorted. "Flowers are weak and fragile, but they were very nice to look at in the meadows back home. Even I know that flowers are special. Can you not even accept a gift from the person that loves you more than anything?"

"No, I—I mean, yes— _what_!" Makoto babbled. His thoughts short-circuited, and stars popped up in his eyes. Had that been a real love confession? Was he really being confessed to with flowers that weren't even _bought_ to begin with? "I mean, I like you, but you can't inconvenience the shop owner—"

"You only will you if you don't pay me." A woman with brown hair in a bun approached them, hands on her hips, eyes stern.

Freezing, Makoto plastered on a smile. No chance for escape. He was trapped on a little flower shop's doorstep. A powerful dragon couldn't rescue him from that piercing glower.

Makoto gathered enough of his still functioning brain cells and grabbed Fafnir's arm. The flowers fell, and he winced as the petals scattered in the breeze. The woman held out her hand. Makoto sighed and dug in his wallet for five dollar yen coins.

Fafnir carried the withering daffodils as they walked away. Makoto's head was still reeling, and Fafnir couldn't understand why the human looked so acutely puzzled. Hadn't he told him what he truly wanted to hear? Hadn't he said the truth?

In the game, everyone had been so open about their love for each other. Fafnir didn't know what made this so outlandish.

Well, as far of the truth as Fafnir was willing to say. Makoto was a good human. Fafnir didn't mind his reaction in the least. Sometimes it took extra time to get the love interest's attention, or as Fafnir had found, he had to find the right words.

Fafnir smirked and clapped his hands. "Honestly, you humans have it too easy. As dragons, we fight each other for territories in drawn out, bloody battles until one dragon can't fight. Once, I saw a male dragon fight another male dragon over a female. He ripped off the other male's wing and gloated victory!"

"I see…" Makoto shuddred. If he could sweatdrop in real life, he would have beaten himself to it. It was kind of a cool image. "Well, I don't want you to hurt a dragon or human for me."

"That takes all the fun out of it," Fafnir complained. He looked clearly disappointed and accusing. He waved his flowers like a baton in a victory march. "Are you humans just too weak? To not fight to the death for the person you love the most?"

Makoto seized up again. His cheeks warmed up again. He was an otaku. He had no idea how to accept such brazen confessions even if Fafnir wasn't pulling his leg… and he kind of doubted he was at this point. "We kill each other with weapons—"

Fafnir slammed his fists together. "To feel the current under your wings. To feel the scales and claws slash at you as you fear being knocked out. That's a true battle for one's heart!"

Makoto shook his hand, tempted to slap his cheeks to wake himself up. Fafnir had never talked like this before. Based on his evil smirk, he decided Fafnir was speaking from battle happy tactics. Secretly, he wished he could relate to similar passionate feelings. "I punched a guy once that was trying to take the last volume of a doujinshi at Comiket," he said brightly, hoping he could relate just a little bit. "I guess I get what you mean."

Fafnir looked satisfied at this. He had firsthand experience in how brutal the ways of Comiket could be for buyers. While watching his station, he had seen yelling, pitiful humans everywhere. But Makoto wasn't pitiful like them.

"If we can't go to the moon, we should have a moonlit picnic," Fafnir decided. "Rin-senpai had one with me during the full moon. He made everything at the picnic for us."

That was… oddly comforting and tame after talking about dragons injuring each other. Makoto frowned, however.

"But I've been taking overtime at the office lately, and Kobayashi-san's been pulling me out to drink often," Makoto pointed out. He hated that he had to say that—he probably could clear his schedule. He just had to a hunch Fafnir would be inseparable from his dating sims for a while after this.

A flicker of annoyance flashed across Fafnir's face. Makoto wanted to rip his hair out. Eyes shutting, he mustered up all his courage, because he was going to need it. Imagine, he was thirty years old and trembling at the very thought of a kiss.

Before he could think on it, Makoto's lips pressed against Fafnir. He eyed the street behind Fafnir in case anyone was there before losing himself in it. The street tended not to be crowded at this time of the morning. No one was. Fafnir's lips were hot and rough, burning probably like the fire in his body. Makoto's heartbeat accelerated and dizziness made him wobble on his feet. He just wanted Fafnir to see him as a little braver. Yes, he had done it! Makoto made himself focus on the positives, feeling like he could fly to the moon after all. He was kissing someone. Best of all, they shared all of his same hobbies. Score!

Makoto pulled away, puffing. But he still smiled a little bit.

"Is that a challenge?" Fafnir asked. His nostrils flared and he stared as if he were ready for anything. He didn't seem upset that he'd done as he pleased and looked… pleased.

Makoto had to remind himself that, no, dragons probably didn't kiss. They probably touched snouts or something. Such a naive realization made him snort, howling with laughter instead.

"Huh? No, nothing like that! It's a kiss. A kiss is something normal for… people who like each other!" Makoto glanced off to the side, nerves tingling. "Public displays of affections—particularly between two random otaku—might not be the most accepted thing though. But you're not giving me a choice. Good enough for you, if you can't take me to the moon?"

When he understood the gravity of the situation, Fafnir rubbed the pad of his thumb over his lip. He seemed satisfied by this. "It'll do If it's as forbidden as you say, for now. You have proven yourself worthy. But I still have to show you what else I learned from—what did you call it?—dating sim in the future."

Makoto felt his spirits lift as the sunlight hit his face and blinded him. He had a little time to kill before work, but he was happy with the moment as it was right now. "I'll look forward to it."


End file.
